Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate Review
Jared reviews the newest title from one of his favorite franchises, Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate. Synopsis Jared is a huge fan of the Monster Hunter series. It has become one of his favorite franchises. Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate is the best Monster Hunter game that has ever been released. He played the game on the original 3DS. He talks through the point of the game. It's like fighting a series of boss fights, and hunt the monsters down. Often, they will run away, and the player has to continue hunting. Running in and mashing buttons will get the player killed very quickly. It is worthwhile being strategic, as the player will receive better rewards. The game makes it obvious that you are wearing the monster down by tearing off scales or its tail. The game is addictive. Upgrading weapons requires parts of different monsters, making the player want to hunt different monsters to create more armor. There are a ridiculous amount of armor, and it all looks cool. The Monster Hunter games are so rewarding. Progression comes from the player's own ability, learning how to fight monsters better, and earning better weapons. Killing tough monsters are rewarding. There is a huge sense of accomplishment from everything in this game, and all Monster Hunter games have always been like this. This game adds some new features that make the game even better. Mobility is even more free. Climbing is improved, and now translate into combat. Every weapon can do a leaping attack off an edge. Every large monster can now be mounted. This allows the player to stab the monster while the monster tries to shake the player off. This works well with the climbing system. The biggest issue the series has is how difficult it is for getting new players into the series. This game has a single player story, and sort of addresses these issues. The campaign introduces the players to how the game works, through dialog text - however there is so much text that it can be easily skipped over. It doesn't explain everything, and new players should look at tutorials online (like Jared's) or asking someone else. There was never really a story before until now. Rather than a list of quests, the player has to talk to people to get tasks. There are numerous big events told with big cutscenes. It isn't a great story though, but there is a lot of entertaining dialog. There are a few new ways to hunt like Hunt-a-thons and expeditions. Arena Quests return along with leaderboards giving the most single player modes that Monster Hunter has ever offered. The multiplayer makes Monster Hunter an incredible game through locally or online. The online works perfectly with no lag. However, there is no voice chat, but it has a chat system. For experienced players, the new weapons are fun to use, and not as overpowered as some people thought. However they are more convoluted to level up. Old weapons also have new attacks. They are all excellent. Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate has the most number of enemies that the series has ever seen including some new ones. There are some unique ones here, and some old monsters that haven't seen in a long time. All returning monsters have new attacks and are affected by the new stamina system. There is a new frenzy virus causing monsters to go berserk with new attacks and be much more dangerous. The game is harder then Monster Hunter 3. The 3DS controls work great, and the targeting camera works well. The screen has a virtual control, which is OK at best, but it doesn't get used much. This is the best Monster Hunter game they have ever made, with the most monsters, armor and things to do. It is possible to invest hundreds of hours into this game and still not see anything. Single player is a lot better, but not great. The tutorials could be better, and a lack of voice chat is a bummer. Jared wishes that this game was on the Wii U. The game gets a 9/10, and is one of the best 3DS games ever made. Category:Reviews Category:Videos